


Home life

by Dellathedwarf



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, after BotFA, everyone lives no one dies, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellathedwarf/pseuds/Dellathedwarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili's had a long, wet day. Can Ori make him feel better? No like no read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home life

It was a dark and stormy night in Erebor and Kili was just getting back home from a long day at work. He was soaked from head to toe by the time he got back to his house and oh just his luck, the door was locked. "Ori, open up!" He cried as the rain started coming down harder. "Great!" He said sarcastically as he waited in the rain. "Ori please!" He cried once more, and this time was answered. "Oh! I'm coming love, just a minute!" He heard his husband say from it seemed like across the house, and a moment later he was let in by a tired, pregnant Ori who gave his husband a little smirk. "Sorry, I was putting the babies to bed!" He said as he kissed his dripping husband. "It's fine. A little rain never bothered me anyway." He smiled and Ori chuckled. "I have some supper waiting for you at the table for you if you want it? You must be starving!" Said Ori as he walked over and pulled the chair out for his husband. "You are too good to me." Said Kili with a little chuckle. He ate in silence for a few moments until a knee high little dwarf came running in. "Da!" She screamed." Da! Da look! I gots a loose toof!" She all but yelled as she jumped on he Da's lap. "Oh, I see," he said with a big smile,"Well, hopefully it'll come out soon, cause then guess who'll come?" He said and Ori began to chuckle. "The toof fairy!" She screamed. "Ok, ok," said Ori who was trying hard not to laugh. "It's off to bed with you, come on up you go!" He said. "Goodnight da!" She said to Kili and gave him a kiss."And goodnight mummy!" She said as she gave Ori a kiss. They waved her off as she went upstairs. "So, a lot happen since I last saw ya?" Kili asked with a grin. "Well, let's see? Mili has a loose tooth, but you saw that. Umm, lili got a good mark I her writing test, and let's see what else? The boys got into a bit of a fight and got themselves all muddy! Ummm,I think that's it." He said with a cute little smile on his face."oh? So your typical day then?" Kili asked sarcastically,  
"Pretty much!" Ori laughed.  
"So," Kili began,"how's the little one?" He asked looking at Ori's swollen tummy. "Fine," he blushed,"a little kicker he is though, I can't get a moment of rest!" He chuckled. "Wanna feel?" He asked and before Kili could answer Ori had put Kili's hand on his tummy. "Woah," was all Kili could say. A moment later he said something else," You're right, he is a little kicker." He grinned as Ori yawned. "I think I'm gonna go to bed. Are you gonna come with me?" Ori asked as he got up from his chair. "It would be my pleasure, milady." He winked as Ori pouted." I'm not a lady!" He pouted putting his hands on his hips. "I know my love." He smiled and Ori blushed." Come on then." Ori said grabbing his one by the hand as he led him up to their room.


End file.
